ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Solitary Alignment
Solitary Alignment is the forty-third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the eleventh episode in the third season. Plot ]] The episode starts off from where the previous episode ended, Ben, Gwen and Kevin watch as Sir George retrieves his sword and tells them to let the Diagon come. George speaks to Ben and his team about the Diagon when Azmuth comes and says that the sword was his, that he created it and he wants it back. He tells Ben to take it so Ben transforms into Fasttrack and fights George with the help of Gwen and Kevin, but fails so he transforms into Humungousaur. Sir George uses the power of his sword to transform Ben back to his human form, George creates a portal with his sword and leaves the cave. Ben demands that Azmuth tells him why he is making it look like he is involved with the Diagon and Forever Knight affair, so Azmuth teleports him, Ben and the team to a volcano on Primus. The volcano erupts and the team runs away, however when the lava pours over them Gwen remarks that they can't even feel it. Azmuth explains that he is immersing them in images and that they are like ghosts who can't be touched by anything or seen. Azmuth changes the environment to the laboratory where he use to work with his love, another Galvan named Xennith. Xenith walks in and speaks to Azmuth about spending some time outside the lab, so they go outside and have a picnic together. Azmuth speaks to Xenith about harnessing the primal forces of the universe, which she believes isn't right. Azmuth promises that he will try to view things her way as they gaze up at the night sky. Xenith points out a planetary system in perfect alignment which inspires Azmuth to create a sword. Azmuth shows the sword to Xenith, but she disapproves saying that creating something with that much power is irresponsible. Azmuth goes on to create the sword anyway, but Xenith leaves him before he finishes it. Azmuth then tells Ben that the sword he created was later stolen by an Incursion warrior who hoped to use the sword's power to unite the many warring factions of his homeworld. The result was the destruction of the Incurison's planet. Seeing the destruction he had caused, Azmuth tells them that he hid it away and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, creating the Omnitrix as an apology to the galaxy and Xenith. However, he then immerses them in a scene of a primitive planet he had encountered in his studies. The planet is revealed to be Earth in the middle ages. Azmuth tells them that at this period in Earth's history an extra-dimensional creature called the Diagon and his servents the Lucubra were invading Earth with hopes to conquer the entire dimension. Many knights had tried to stop the creatures but had falled under their mind control. Only the strongest knight, Sir George (who had somehow live for 900 years) was able to defeat the Lucubra, but couldn't stop the Diagon. The invasion of the Diagon convinced Azmuth that the sword must be used again, so he presented the sword to Sir George as he was the only one worthy of wielding its power. George named the sword Ascalon and used it to cut out the Diagon's heart and stabbed the sword through it. The Diagon, however, would not die. So George cast it back into its own dimension, and sealed it in. The violence and grusomeness of the scene causes Ben and the team to feel great discomfort, and Ben demands that Azmuth return them to the cave, which Azmuth does. Ben asks Azmuth what the trouble is with letting George killed the Diagon, but Azmuth tells him that the sword's power would corrupt George too and that they must stop him. {C Gwen tracks down George using a piece of his hair that Kevin pulled out during their fight, Gwen finds him in Area 51, so the team go there. While Kevin and Gwen battle the Forever Knights guarding the area, Ben transforms into Humungosaur again, then into Ultimate Humungousaur, to battle George alone. During their fight George is able to relate to Ben by explaining how their heroic ability is both doubted, so Ben and George make an agreement that if George loses to Diagon, he will give Ben the sword. Ben and the team meet up at the cave again and he tells them what the compromise with George is. The episode ends with Azmuth telling Ben that the reasons he created the Omnitrix were all true, but he didn't tell him that one of them was that he was hoping that Xennith would notice. Major Events *Azmuth explains that the reason (besides to store the DNA of sentient species) for creating the Omnitrix was also an apologize for what he did and expecting that Xennith would notice. *Azmuth's past and the creation of Ascalon has been revealed. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Xennith (Flashback) Villains *Diagon (mentioned frequently, shadow) *Lucubras *Forever Knights *Old George Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Humungousaur (2x) *Ultimate Humungousaur Quotes {C Errors Ben 10 Ultimate Alien - 223 - Solitary Alignment -C P- 0002.jpg|Error mouth Azmutherrorline.png|Error strip line *When Azmuth says to George "You think I can't?", Azmuth's black middle strip on his suit is gone. But after he said that, the strip reappeared. *When Ben shouts the name of Fasttrack, his mouth didn't move. *When Azmuth tells Ben that he also made mistakes, his right foot disappears. Trivia *In A Knight to Remember when George is getting the sword, Ben said to him to stop, but in this episode, the same scene was shown and Ben didn't say anything. *When George deflects Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles with his sword, the effect is more akin to deflecting bullets than explosive projectiles. *The episode's title is based on the term "Solitary Confinement". *In this episode, we get to see Fasttrack's transformation sequence for the first time. *Gwen loses her high heel shoe for the second time. *Diagon is mentioned a lot and his shadow can also be seen when Azmuth shows the team how George slayed Diagon. But he is not in the episode. *Azmuth explain the reason why he made the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix was to repent the error of his ways in his youth and as a form of an apology to Xennith. *The part where George slays Diagon is the most violent scene in the series, as even Kevin couldn't look at the scene. *This is the first time that Ben uses Ultimate Humungousaur since he escaped the Ultimatrix in Ultimate Sacrifice. *The group compares Azmuth's Holographic back story to "A Christmas Carol" in particular the past Azmuth seen in the simulation as the Ghost of "Azmuth Past". See Also *Solitary Alignment/Gallery